


Miss Martha

by Im_writing_out_of_time



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blood, Canon Era, Choking, F/M, Jefferson is protective dad, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Protective Dad Jefferson, Slavery mention, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_writing_out_of_time/pseuds/Im_writing_out_of_time
Summary: Philip Hamilton is nervous to ask his girl to marry him- his girl just so happening to be Thomas Jefferson's daughter, Martha. Thomas, being the ever protective Southern daddy, doesn't think Philip is good enough for his daughter (he is the son of a cheating bastard, after all).





	Miss Martha

"I'm nervous, Father. What if I don't get his blessing?" 

"Elope. If you know she's the one, and I'd like to believe she is, run away and get married. Once it's legal, we can set up a party for you here for friends and family and whoever you want." 

I imagined running away with Martha and getting married. "Father, I couldn't run away with her. I couldn't do that. She's always dreamed of her father giving her away."

"Well, son, all I can say is make sure he likes you." He sat his hand on my shoulder. Usually that comforts me, but my heart was pounding against my chest. 

"I have to go talk to Mister Jefferson," I said, pulling on my coat and running out the door. I had to talk to him as soon as possible. 

Pops ran out the door behind me. "Wait! Philip! Thomas _Jefferson?? Martha Jefferson?_ " 

I laughed as I ran down the road. I knew he'd react like that but I needed Martha in my life. I couldn't have Pops pulling us apart. "Sorry Father! Can't talk! I have to go talk to Mister Jefferson!"

I should have taken the carriage. Or at least a horse. Soon, I rounded the corner and saw their house in sight. I slowed down, suddenly terrified. I approached their house and continued walking. I couldn't do it. I walked down the street and back again, stopping by the house and staring at the end of the walk. I had to do this. For Martha. 

I strolled up the walk, taking my time. The brass door knocker felt extra heavy in my hand. I knew I'd lose any confidence if I don't do it now, so I raised my hand and dropped the knocker against the door. My palms were sweating and I wiped them on the seat of my breeches. The ring was in my pocket. I had it designed for her myself. 

The door opened and Sally was standing in front of me. "Good day, Master Philip. Shall I fetch Miss Martha for you?"

"Uh, no Sally. Can you tell Mister Jefferson I must talk with him?" I lean in to whisper in her ear. "I want to propose to Martha. Can you keep that a secret?" I knew she would. Sally had always been my favorite. 

"Yes, Master Philip," she said smiling as she curtsied. "I'll fetch the Master right away." 

She scurried into Mr Jefferson's office and I stepped into the foyer, closing the door behind me. There were flowers on the table in the dining room, I could see them from the doorway. Lilacs. They were fresh in bloom outside and they had always been Martha's favorite. I was smiling at the thought. She would always pull me towards lilacs in bloom so I could smell them with her. I had come to love the smell even more because of her. 

Sally was coming back towards me and I couldn't help but feel nervous. My future with Martha was resting on what he decided. "He wants you to meet him in his office, Master Philip. Good luck!" 

I smiled at her. "Thank you Sally." My heart was in my throat, and the moment I stepped into the office, Mr Jefferson's hand was on it. I was pushed against the wall immediately and my first though was whether or not I was going to die. I could feel his breath against my face as he pinned me against the wall. 

"What's your game, Hamilton? What do you want from Martha?" His face was furious. "What have you done to her?" His black curls were hitting my face and I could smell whiskey on his breath. But I knew he was sober. I knew he was out for blood. _But I had no idea why._

I was gasping for breath and I could feel my legs getting weak. There were dark spots that darted across my vision. My hands began digging at my throat, trying to pry his fingers off, but I knew that they weren't going to budge. So I kept my eyes locked with his, refusing to submit. I was suddenly dropped to the ground. Instinctively, I fell to my side but Mr Jefferson used his shoe to shove me onto my back.

"What did you do to her?" He was stepping on my chest now. Not enough to break anything, but enough to hurt. 

"I didn't do anything," I managed to rasp out. "I love her." I could feel a tight pain in my chest snap and I started coughing. I felt a warm liquid seep out of the corner of my mouth. Blood?

"You cheated on her, didn't you? Like father, like son." 

I struggled to my feet. Everything was screaming in pain, but I had to do this. "I am not my father. I would never do that." My throat burned with every word. "I love Martha. I've been faithful since even before I began courting her. I saw her, and that was it. I knew she was the one. Why would I ruin that? I saw how it ripped my parents apart when my father was unfaithful. Why would I be here asking for your permission to marry her had I been unfaithful?" 

"Fuck." He pushed his hair back with his fingers. "Sally, get in here!" She scurried in her hands behind her back. "Go get some cold water to clean Philip up." 

"Yes Master." She scurried out of the room. 

"I don't want your pity, sir. Just your blessing to ask Martha to marry me." 

"Do you know what's going on with her lately? I figured _you_ did something." I could hear the venom that laced his words. He still blamed me. 

My throat burned. My muscles ached. I slumped into a velvet lined chair. "I don't know," I croaked. "But she has seemed tired lately. But she always just tells me she had nightmares." I frown. _Martha's been keeping things from me?_ "I still want your permission to marry her, sir. But I will find out what's wrong with Martha."

"Then I give you my blessing Philip. But, if you become your father and do anything to hurt her, I will hurt you."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." Smiling hurt my face, but I couldn't help it. I pulled the ring from my pocket and held it out to him. "Do you think she'll like it?" It was a simple gold band wrapped around a diamond. "I know it isn't much, but I bought it with my own money, not my father's. And I designed it myself." 

Mister Jefferson's eyes twinkled slightly as he twirled the ring between his fingers. "It looks like the first ring I got my wife. If she's anything like her mother, and I know she is, she'll love it." 

The door opened and Mister Jefferson's eyes grew dark, thinking one of his slaves had not bothered to knock but they softened when he saw it was Martha who was peering from behind the door. "Daddy?" 

"Come in, my darling." She walked in and her eyes fixated on the ring in her father's hand before looking at me, specifically the blood at the corner of my mouth. I swiped my mouth with the back of my coat sleeve and smiled at her. 

"Hello Martha." 

She smiled at me and instead turned to her father. "Daddy, why do you have a ring between your fingers?" 

I could feel the smile fall from my face. "Uh, actually, Martha, my love. The ring is mine. Well, yours, if you'll accept it." I sank to my the floor on one knee, my body accepting the ache in my muscles. "Martha, my love, you have to believe that this isn't how I planned this. I came here to ask for your father's blessing. I love you with all my heart, Martha, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't have my father's eloquence for words, so this isn't as I planned, but I want to settle down and start a family. With you. You mean the world to me Martha. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" She started crying, the tears sliding down her face. "Martha, if you're not ready, I shall wait for you until I perish. You don't have to decide now." 

She threw her arms around my neck, her tears leaving damp marks on the fabric of my coat. "Of course I will marry you, Philip!" She was still crying into my chest and I was trying to communicate silently with Mister Jefferson over Martha's head. He just shrugged his shoulders, not knowing why she was crying so much. 

_"This is what I mean about her acting unusual_ ," he mouthed. He held out the ring between his fingers to me. 

"Martha," I whispered against her hair. "Martha, my darling." She stepped back and I was able to grab the ring. "This is yours now. It's a symbol of my eternal love." 

She began to sob even harder as I slipped the ring on her slim fingers. It was slightly tighter than I had planned, but not so much that it could become problematic. "Oh Philip, I love it." She walked around Mister Jefferson's desk and threw her arms around his neck. "I'm getting married, Daddy!" 

"I know, darling. Philip asked me before you came in here." He pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead and held her in a tight embrace. "I'm so proud of you. You got a good one," he whispered in her ear, but I heard it. 

Martha stepped back from her father and looked into his dark eyes. "Daddy, can Philip and I go for a walk through the gardens?" 

"Yes, my darling. You two can stroll through the gardens, but don't stay out too late. It's supposed to get cold out tonight." He pressed a kiss to her forehead before walking her over to me. He set her hand in mine and clasped his hands around ours. Both of their skin was dark against my own, but Martha's was lighter than her father's. Her hands were smooth in the palm of my hand as Mister Jefferson pulled his hands away. There was a tear in the corner of his eye as he stepped back. "Have fun on your walk," he smiled sadly. 

I released Martha's hand and grabbed Mister Jefferson's in mine. I had to shake his hand. "Thank you, sir." 

He nodded his head and I took Martha's hand in mine as we walked out to the gardens. Our favorite to stroll through was the orchards. The smell of the fruit blossoms was intoxicating this time of year, and we could lay beneath the trees, as we often did. I let her lead me as we walked, feeling as though she was on a mission. Though we walked slowly, she walked with purpose as we walked beneath the apple blossoms. 

"Philip, you love me, yes?"

"Martha, my love, I just asked you to marry me. I do not think I would have done that if I didn't love you." 

We sat on a bench that she had her father erect out here, beneath the trees. "How do you see our life going?" 

"I want to watch you grow round with child. Multiple times. I want lots of children pattering around our own house in the country. I want my loving wife to age by my side until we die, but I want to die first, so I never have to bear the pain of living a day without you. Why are you asking me this?" She was worrying me as I answered her questions, for she was fumbling with her skirt in her fists. "Martha, you are worrying me."

"When do you want to start our family?"

"As soon as possible, Martha, talk to me."

"I think I am with child, Philip. But I do not think anyone else but Sally knows. I confided in her when I began to vomit every day, and she told me what she thought it might be. She has been a great help for me though. She ensures that she cleans my room and empties the chamber pot, so the other ladies don't know. She helps make excuses for why I have to go to bed early for father and she's been helping alter my clothing so they fit but aren't too tight. Philip I-" 

I pressed my lips to hers. She was rambling too much. I could feel her arms wrap around mine and pull her body flush against mine, as if she thought I was leaving. "My love," I whispered against her. "I'm not leaving you." I could feel her shaking against me, and I knew she was crying again. "Martha, I want you, and I want this child. Please look at me." 

There were tears streaming down her face as she looked at me. "Do you really mean that, Philip? Oh Philip, please do not toy with my emotions."

I sunk to the ground on my knees, holding her hands in mine. "Martha Jefferson, I love you now and forever. I want this baby, and I want you. Now come kiss me." 

I don't think I've ever seen her smile brighter than she did as she pushed off the bench and fell against my chest. I could feel her taut stomach pressing against me as she laid beside me. I moved us until we sat beneath an apple tree, the blossoms falling around us. She sat beside me on the ground, her head resting against my chest. I watched a blossom petal float down and land on the curve of her breast. 

"Martha, darling, why are you still wearing your stays?"

"Philip, I could not take them off. Mother and father would notice if I did not wear them and they would get suspicious. It is unbecoming for a lady to go without wearing her stays."

"Martha, I do not want you wearing anything tight. You need room for our child to grow and that cannot happen if you are wearing your stays."

"Philip, I-"

"Turn around and lean forward, love. I will help you remove your stays. I could not fathom the thought of your stays becoming tight and uncomfortable." 

"Philip, I would be half bare, out here in the open!" 

She had a point. But I do not want her wearing clothes that are tight around her midsection. "Here," I said, shucking off my jacket. "Cover yourself with this." 

She held the jacket tight against her breasts as I untied the back of the dress. Sliding it down, I worked at untying the back of her stays before I tossed it aside and pulled her dress back up. The ribbon slipped through my fingers as I loosely tied the gown back up. She set the jacket on my lap and laid down, her head on my lap. With her stays off her body, I could now see the bump protruding from her abdomen. She had been hiding her secret for months. 

"My Martha, how many months have you been keeping this secret from me? When should we expect our child?"

"Sally and I have been trying to figure it out, but we think it'll be around the time of farmer's harvest, so possibly July or August." She's been keeping this secret from me for months. "I'm sorry for keeping it a secret, Philip, but I was scared that you would react badly." 

"Come lay against the tree." I pulled her beside me against the tree before using her lap to lay my head on. 

"Philip, what are you doing?" 

"Shh, I just want to lay like this for a while. You get to hold her all the time, I want to hold her for a while." My fingers drew circles on her stomach and I couldn't be happier. But what would her father say? Martha had not said anything bout the bruises I could feel on my neck, but maybe she had not noticed. 

As if she had heard my thinking, her fingers traced the bruises on my neck. "Did daddy do this to you?" 

I closed my eyes and pressed my face against our child. "Martha-"

"Philip, please. Did my father do this to you?" 

"You have to understand that he was only looking out for you. He's noticed your moods lately, and that you haven't been quite yourself, and he thought I had done something to hurt you. My dear, please don't fret. It hurts only a little now."

"Is that why there was blood around your mouth when I walked in?" I could hear the sadness in her voice. 

"Martha, it hardly hurts anymore. It did for a while earlier but I pushed through. Please Martha, do not cause yourself to worry. I am alright."

I could see the tears well in her eyes. "I just can't believe he hurt you like this, my love. He never even came to me to ask me, but he assumed enough that he would hurt you. You would not do anything to hurt me, would you Philip?"

"I would rather perish before I hurt you, my dear Martha. I would rather die before I let anything happen to you or our child." I moved myself from her lap to lean against the tree and her head automatically fell against my chest. Her hands tangled in my hair, the curls that reminded my father of an old friend. 

"Philip?"

"Yes, Martha?"

"I love you," she whispered tiredly. Her hand drew circles on my chest. 

"You can sleep Martha dear. But you'll miss the sunset." I motioned to the sun that was shining incandescently in the evening sky. "I've only seen one thing more beautiful than the sun setting at night and that's you, my love." Her body snuggled further into mine. "Martha, we should be getting home." 

She mumbled something under her breath before her breathing slowed and I knew she was asleep. I took my coat and laid it over her. If it was to get cold like Mister Jefferson said, she needed to stay warm to keep our child safe. _Our child_. How I love the sound of that. Her stomach was round with child, and I was amazed at how long she had kept this hidden, from me, from her parents, from everybody. But I was also hurt. She didn't trust me enough to tell me. 

Her breast rose and fell with each breath, and I watched our child move her stomach. I set my hands on her abdomen and I couldn't help but cry as I felt the baby bouncing around against my hands. She wasn't going to hold out until harvest. She was far too round to hold out for almost three months. 

I could feel my eyes droop. Martha's breathing was steady. I leaned my head against the tree and watched an apple blossom float down and land perfectly on Martha's roundness. I smiled as my eyes closed and I drifted into a sleep, dreaming of our family. 

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the snapping of branches. My arms wrapped defensively around Martha, my coat covering her. I slipped my hand to its pocket and dug around for my knife. My hand wrapped around it as I saw a person dart out from behind a tree. The full head of curls and dark skin that appeared in the early morning light made me remove my hand from the knife. Mister Jefferson. 

"I know about the baby, Philip."

I swallowed hard, the handprint around my throat aching. "She just told me yesterday, sir. I swear I did not know about it prior to my proposal. That was not my intent to marry your daughter." 

"I know. I forced Sally to tell me." 

"We planned on telling everyone when we went back, but as you can see, we fell asleep under the tree."

"Yes," he mused. "I noticed. Aren't you cold, Philip?"

"Freezing, sir. But it's more important that she stays warm than I do."

"Yes, I suppose it is. Here." He pulled off his coat and draped it over my shoulders. 

"Thank you sir." I moved out from under Martha and pulled the coat on, the coat slightly long on my arms. I knelt down and picked up Martha, cradling her so I could walk her home. As I picked her up, she snuggled into my chest. Mister Jefferson picked up her stays and tucked them underneath the jacket that covered her. We walked to the house in near silence, Martha shuffling in my arms from time to time. 

As we entered the house, she woke up, her eyes wide as she saw her father. "Daddy?"

"Hello, darling."

"Daddy, I'm with child. It's Philip's."

"I know, darling. It's okay." 

She slipped out of my arms and walked into her father's eyes. "I love you daddy," she whispered to him. "I'm so sorry."

I stood back, watching the exchange as Mister Jefferson wiped away a tear from Martha's cheek. "You know what we're gonna do about it?" She shook her head. "We're gonna plan a big summer wedding before the baby comes, okay? As soon as you want it to happen, it'll happen. We're gonna get someone to start making you a dress right away. It'll be whatever you want."

She threw her arms around him. "Thank you, daddy," she whispered. 

"I've got a doctor coming later for a checkup. Is that okay?" 

"Yes daddy. I'll be ready." Mister Jefferson smiled and kissed her forehead, turning to stride out of the room. "Wait, daddy? Can Philip and I sleep together at night? I know it's not proper, but I didn't have any bad dreams last night when we slept together. Please?" She was using those bright doe-like eyes to get her own way. I knew I couldn't resist them, and I doubted Mister Jefferson could. 

He sighed and rubbed his face. "Martha-" he trailed. "It's not proper."

"I'm already with child, and we're engaged, so it's more proper than if I wasn't with child or engaged. Please, daddy." I watched her work him over, fluttering those eyelashes, her blue eyes shining. 

"Martha, darling, you're gonna be the death of me, child." He ran his fingers through the dark mop of curls. "Will you be staying here or at the Hamiltons?" 

I stepped forward. "I could ask my parents, but it is most likely that they would say yes, sir. But I would like to bring up the fact that you'll have to travel back to Virginia and I would rather Martha not make the trip without me."

"You make a fair point. Martha darling, how do you feel about living with the Hamiltons. I do have to go to Virginia within the next couple of weeks and you should stay here with Philip. With the baby coming by harvest, it's best that you stay where he can help you if you should need it. Philip, take my horse and go fetch your parents, we'll discuss this when they get here." 

I ran to the stable and slipped a bridle into the dark horse's mouth, and jumped on the horse bareback, cantering to my father's house. My siblings were playing in the front yard, my mother sewing clothes on the porch as she watched them. I jumped off the horse and walked it beside me to the porch. "Mother, where's father?" 

"He's in his office. Philip, where were you last night? I was worried sick when you didn't come home."

"I proposed to Martha last night, mother. And she said yes." 

She set her sewing in the basket next to her and stood to wrap her arms around me. "Oh, Philip, that's wonderful."

No matter how old I got, I could always find solace in my mother's arms. "She's pregnant." 

"Philip, you'll make an amazing father!" Her arms wrapped even tighter around me. 

"She hid it from me for so long mother. She due to birth before the fall harvest. We're getting married within the next couple of months. It's all going so fast, mother. What do I do?"

"You take it in stride, Philip. You love her, it's obvious. Marry her. Help her raise your child. It'll all be okay." She said this all into my ear, never releasing me from her grip. 

"Mister Jefferson wants to talk to you two. I was told to come fetch you so we could work out sleeping arrangements. I don't want her to go back to Virginia being so pregnant. Can she stay here with us? She could sleep in my bed. Mother, I promise nothing promiscuous would happen, I just feel like I need to protect her from everything."

She finally pulled away to look in my eyes. "Philip, that's something you'll have to speak to your father about. He's in his office." Philip tied the horse to a post on the porch. "I have to go find father." 

He sprinted into the house, running into his father as he turned the corner. "Father, I have to talk to you." 

"I heard you talking to your mother. Do I really have to go talk to Jefferson?"

"Can you do it for me, father? Please? I really care about Martha." 

He grumbled under his breath but walked to the stable. He walked out and retrieved a horse and small carriage. I waited on the porch with mother as she directed my sister, Angelica, and Alexander Junior to watch the younger kids. He walked the horse up the walkway and stopped him, coming to the porch to grab my mother's hand and help her into the carriage. Their relationship was terrible after my father was unfaithful but now, they were learning to love again. 

"Philip, will you be riding the horse back or do you want to hitch him to the carriage and ride back with us?"

"I'll ride her back to Mister Jefferson's. Wildair is quite the spirited horse. I don't think she'd appreciate being tied up." I stepped on the porch and swung my leg over the horse, pulling the bridle in my hands. I didn't canter the horse back, but I stayed moving just ahead of the carriage horse my father had chosen. The horse was a gentle horse, though high-spirited, but I couldn't help but laugh at the name Mister Jefferson had chosen for her. Wildair. 

Thinking about anything other than the conversation that was coming faster with every step was the only thing keeping my heart from pounding out of my chest as we made our way up the path. I brought Wildair to the stable and put her back in her stall, pressing a kiss to the bridge of her nose as she nudged me. Her forehead pressed against mine and I took a deep breath, knowing I had to walk in the house eventually. She spit the bridle out and I hung it on the wall as I made my way out of the stable. I could only hope my father hadn't gotten his mouth in trouble in the few minutes I was absent from the conversation. 

I stepped in the house and the air was surprisingly light. Mister Jefferson and my father were engaged in a civil conversation. My mother was gushing over Martha, and Martha had a light blush dusting her cheeks. Her eyes found me and she smiled, my mother moving to the side to allow her to come to me. 

"Philip," she breathed quietly, her arms encircling me. "I can stay at your house with you and your family." Her stomach pressed into me and I smiled at the feeling of our child rolling around between us. I looked into her eyes and was lost in the shallow blue pools that stared back at me. 

"I love you so much Martha. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." I pressed our foreheads together. "I think it'll be good for our fathers too," I said, turning to look at the two men engaged in conversation. Mister Jefferson towered over my own father, and both men had a look of disdain on their faces, but they were being civil. I walked to my mother and wrapped one arm around her waist, my other arm snaking Martha closer. 

My mother looked at us and smiled. "Welcome to the family, Martha." 

_Family. My family. Damn, that sounds good. Welcome to the family Martha, my love._

**Author's Note:**

> stalk me on tumblr
> 
> @im-writing-out-of-time


End file.
